Just How I Like You
by loveharvestmoon
Summary: It had all started at the fireworks festival, nothing was going on between the two figures that sat together. Yet she was gutted. He was hers. No-one elses. She had only wanted to warn her by stealing a packet of seeds, yet she grew to like the taste of revenge. She had to stop her taking him away. Then they got together! Simply unacceptable... She had to leave!
1. Chapter 1

**Just How I Like You...**

**Chelsea's POV**

I poked my fork around in my lasagne, I was pretty depressed to say I was going to be moving to a remote island (supposedly filled with hunks) to farm, yet the depression seemed to fill me, almost every corner of me. I had wanted to go into farming to get away from the city; it was just too much for me. Having to push through a swarm of rude people each day just to get to the car was too overwhelming.

My mom sat across from me her hands linked with my father who had his brows creased in thought. My sister was shovelling the food into her mouth as usual not sensing the linger of sadness in the air. My friends: Elli, Trent and Luke sat either side of me, the sadness evident on their faces.

"So... uh, the last supper I guess..." I practically whispered. Luke fumbled underneath the table and grasped my hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

He had promised to accompany me, yet most of the time I think he'll be trying to pull the girls with his 'charm'.

He had tried to 'charm' me and Elli when we first met, by telling us some corny chat up lines. Me and Elli just giggled and we were best friends ever since. I smiled at the fond memories.

Elli and Trent had met later that night and hooked up after I approached Trent at the bar. I idolised them, they were the perfect couple, a nurse in training and a doctor in training-both good looking and smart. They were what I inspired to have in a relationship. I had scored a couple of boyfriends none were really serious though, I was just looking for 'the one'.

"I guess..." My mom replied, her eyes tearing up.

I forced another forkful of lasagne in my mouth then pushed the plate away. Luke gave my hand another reassuring squeeze before letting go then standing up and clearing his and my sister's plate away. I sighed then slapped my head at them flirting with each other- Jamie was only fifteen yet Luke was pushing seventeen and yet they still had the nerve to flirt every time they saw each other. They found it hilarious whereas I just found it disgusting.

"Hey Luke, let me get them for you," My mom shouted to Luke who had disappeared into the kitchen. She stumbled after him, nearly tripping over things scattered about the room due to the misty tears that had formed in her cerulean eyes.

I grabbed the rest of the plates and dumped them in the sink, gesturing for Elli, Trent and Luke to follow me up to my room.

"Leave the door open," My father warned.

I shot him a dirty look, I know Elli and Trent were together but my father thinks 'Trent is a very sensible boy' (pfffttttt) and nothing's going on between me and Luke-much to Luke's disappointment.

We bounced up the stairs and headed into my room, I think my rooms pretty tidy for a normal 17 year old girl but Elli glanced at it in disgust. Picking our way through the clothes strewn randomly over the baby pink carpet, I plonked down on my bed. Elli reached underneath it and grabbed my collection of magazines, flicking through the worn pages that had been turned too many times. She grabbed one of the pieces of paper sticking out of it and flipped it onto the page that had a collection of pretty outfits that I longed to have yet I was too busy saving up for my own place. Elli traced her elegant, slender finger along one of the beautiful dresses that was one of my favourites.

Her mouth dropped in awe. "Do you think it'd suit my figure?" Elli questioned, her head tilting to the side cutely.

Trent gazed her up and down lovingly, "Sure it would and it would look perfect on you."

Elli blushed then pounced on Trent, hugging him and smothering him with kisses. They were just too damn cute.

"Uh, get a room you two..." Luke's face almost turned green from the sweet scene we had just witnessed.

Elli, thoroughly satisfied with embarrassing Trent, jumped back onto the bed then lay down with her hair splayed around her.

I picked a lock of her hair up then tugged it slightly, "Don't cut your hair again; you look like a dork with short hair."

Her lips formed a pout and her eyes squinted at me, "You looked worse than me!"

I threw a cushion at her head, giggling, "Don't even remind me of that!"

It was a fashion thing... Embarrassing I know...

She wacked me over the head with the cherry cushion then laughed.

"I'm gonna miss this." Trent stared at the floor, his smile replaced with a thoughtful frown.

Elli looked away her sparkling orbs filling with tears; I reached forward and grasped her arm pulling her in for a bear hug. She sobbed into my shoulder so I pushed her head up gently.

"Hey," I said softly. "Don't snot on my shoulder,"

Elli giggled, and then continued to sob into my soaking shoulder.

**...**

I woke up in the morning, my legs cuddled close to Elli, who was on her phone, whilst Trent was finishing some of his course work from uni at my desk. Luke was still sock on, snoring loudly in his makeshift bed-the floor. He seemed happy enough though.

I sighed, "Morning,"

"Morning!" Trent and Ellie chirped energetically.

I envied how they could be so happy and awake in the morning; normally I'm super groggy and lazy. But I suppose I would have to learn to be like that if I was going to work on a farm for the rest of my life.

I grabbed my phone from my bedside table then smiled sadly at the text messages that popped up on my lock screen from a few friends at uni saying bye. The lock screen picture that I had chosen brought back so many pleasant memories, it was of us at the student bar that time we met Luke and Trent.

"This is so bittersweet," I sighed to the couple. "While I'm excited at the prospect of meeting new friends and lads," I smirked at Elli- who giggled. "I also hate leaving you guys,"  
"You make it sound as if, we're dying we can still visit you." Trent laughed.

"I suppose. Still when will that be, it could be ages? You know what Elli's like she's always forgetting stuff."

"I am still here, you know!" Elli shouted, kicking me in the shin.

We continued with talking until Luke woke up and Trent decided it was time to leave.

I trudged down the stairs and said my goodbyes to my family, my mom crying and my dad comforting her. My sister kept on telling me 'love ya bitch' earning a few disapproving looks from my mom.

We crept into the car, hesitant to go. Trent drove us to the docks in silence apart from an adorable sniffle from Elli every so often. When we arrived she grabbed my hand not wanting to let go. Her grip was so tight I failed at trying to release her hand.

"Give me a hug, Elli!"

We clasped each other not wanting to let go whilst Trent and Luke did a special handshake, boys... Then, after Elli finally released me from her death grip I hugged Trent. I and Luke then boarded the ferry, waving to our friends until they disappeared. I turned to Luke he gave me a quick hug to comfort me.

"Thanks, let's go find our rooms," I smiled at Luke, as he draped his arm around me and led me to our rooms, 103 and 104.

I then wriggled my shoulders shrugging off his arms as I unlocked my room. I tottered into the classy to dump my backpacks- filled with my special possessions. I wasn't bothering to unpack as it would only take a few hours to get to the islands.

**...**

The boat suddenly let out a blaring horn, signalling Sunshine Islands was in sight. I pulled myself out of my bed, removed my earphones and headed towards the deck. I saw Luke out there chatting up some cute girl; she seemed to be leaning in towards him, whispering in his ear.

"Hi," I interrupted, feeling a little awkward.

"Hey, I'm Lanna," She flicked her hair out of her face, confidently.

Luke's eyes didn't seem to leave her smirking face.

Lanna, the name seemed familiar. Where had I heard that name before? MY face seemed to be creased into a thoughtful frown, my eyebrows knitted together as Lanna helped me along.

"I used to do a couple of songs." She smirked at Luke, again.

Of course, Lanna the one with the very suggestive music video, boys had been drooling over it at uni, well Trent was more dedicated to Elli then the rest of the guys at uni so he had been a 'good little boy'- yeah, he got pretty pissed at me for saying that. Someone actually got dumped because of how he had been obsessing over it, replaying it again and again. Pfffttttt...

"I remember." I smiled at her but she just seemed to be making eyes for Luke. "Pfffttttt..."

Gradually the ferry stopped and we departed onto the sandy beach, there was two girls waiting on the beach. The blonde one smiled and waved as she bounded over but the other one seemed hesitant.

"Hi, I'm Julia! Nice to meet you all!" She greeted the three of us energetically, her curls bouncing along with her movements. "And this is Natalie!" She chirped as the shy girl carefully walked over to us, her eyes fixed on the sand.

Julia was the typical pretty girl all the guys liked; bright, big, blue eyes, naturally pouted lips and a head of blonde curls. She also seemed pretty nice, bubbly and was happy to see us even though we had never met.

Natalie was probably the typical cute girl most guys liked; big, chestnut eyes, a frown of concentration and some startlingly red hair that was cut into a pixie like bob. She was shy and basically adorable.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea, this is my friend Luke and this is..." I began, smiling at the two girls.

"I'm Lanna, no doubt you will have heard of me," She said vainly, swishing her blonde hair about.

At first I thought Lanna was pretty but to be honest she was quite plain without makeup caked on her face, but she had confidence that made all the guys stare at her in awe.

"Uh, no actually." Natalie snapped, that was unexpected... I thought a cute girl like her would be nice and polite, but I guess that just shows you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Um, hey Chelsea let's take you up to your farm." Julia quickly said, obviously trying to solve the situation and stop there from possibly being a fight. "Uh, hey Denny!" Julia gazed around then shouted this guy over.

He was unexplainable. Drop-dead gorgeous would be an understatement. He had tanned skin, brown eyes and a mess of chestnut curly hair that fell into his face charmingly. I had to concentrate so hard on not letting my mouth fall open at the mere sight of him. And his voice, it was deep and sexy and I think I'm gonna faint. Lanna obviously felt the same as she was ogling him.

"Who are these two babes then?" Denny raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"I'm Luke!" Luke decided to finally speak, earning a weird look from Denny where he raised one of his eyebrows.

"I'm Chelsea," I sighed, feeling light and clumsy.

"I'm Lanna, you must have seen my music video," Lanna smirked, flicking her blonde locks over her shoulder.

Denny smirked knowingly. I guess he was just like all the other pervs at uni.

"Denny will you please take Lanna to her house, I'm gonna show Chelsea and Luke to her farm." Julia grabbed my hand and led us up the stone path through the village.

It actually looked pretty cosy here; the houses were all clustered close by so basically everyone was neighbours. I saw people chatting together, children picking flowers, and families enjoying the beach. The town looked relatively clean with the leaves raked into a neat pile in the corner, black street lights and various flowers arranged into shapes dotted about everywhere.

I felt pretty excited to see my farm judging by the way the town looked; I had pretty high hopes for the appearance. How I was so wrong...

It was cluttered with debris and weeds, the buildings were derelict and the whole thing seemed to be in ruins.

My mouth must have dropped because Julia hung her arm around my shoulders, "I know it looks bad but we'll help fix it up for you."

Natalie gave a timid nod looking at the floor bashfully.

"Good morning, youngsters," A croaky voice called out. I spun around on the heel of my flats to see an old man leant on his walking stick, squinting at me.

"Hi Taro!" Julia beamed whilst Natalie sighed. "This is our new resident farmer, Chelsea! Chelsea, this is Taro, he's kinda like the village elder and he's Nat's grampa!" Julia responded quickly.

"Ah yes, I've heard about you. The farm needs a bit of work, but it should turn out well with some hard work. I hope you are determined and won't leave us like the last one." I shifted under Taro's firm gaze, he was obviously judging me and I know I'm not that fit but hopefully I will bulk up a bit with all the work involved. I'm babbling again...

"I'm quite strong-minded and don't give up very easily." I smiled at Taro.

"Good, I brought some tools for you so you can start the clearing process." He handed me a hoe, watering can, hammer, axe and sickle.

"Thanks," I nodded slowly, processing the information in how I would need to clear my field out.

"We're gonna take Chelsea on a tour of the islands tomorrow!" Julia chirped, bouncing up and down excitedly.

This was news to me; I guess I didn't mind my day being planned.

"Good, make sure you go to Ganon's first. We need him to fix up your barn and coop." Taro's gaze drifted towards the neglected barn and coop.

I nodded, my face creasing in thought.

"Ok, I'll see you youngsters later, Chelsea make sure you get an early night, you need to be up early tomorrow. Natalie come on, it's late." Taro gestured to Natalie, who had begun traipsing after him.

"I'd better head back to my ma; I'll see you tomorrow, Chelsea!" Julia sang, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace.

I couldn't believe how Julia was so friendly when we had only just met earlier, what kind of a place was this? We wandered towards my farmhouse where we said our goodbyes again then I headed in.

To be honest I was pretty impressed with the interior although the exterior wasn't too promising, the inside looked pretty cosy. There was a drawer, bookshelf, tool box, beauty box, couch-where Luke had already made himself comfortable and was snoring pretty loudly- and a small kitchen all stuffed into the first room. I trailed over to the door supposedly leading to the bedroom then headed inside. My new bedroom was an en-suite with a double bed, closet and a small bedside table.

I flopped down onto my bed, exhausted from the long day of travelling, not to mention all the new information I had to remember. My mind flicked over the events of the day, over analysing each event that had happened before I drifted off in a deep sleep.

**...**

**Authors Note:**

I'm really happy with the way this first chapter turned out. It feels so much better than my other story and I can't wait to carry on. The next chapter should be out fairly quickly. Please rate and review as it inspires me to continue writing and helps me with ideas although I pretty much have half the story planned out not sure on how its gonna end though.

Thank you for reading and again, please rate, review and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just How I Like You...**

**Chelsea's POV**

I cracked open one eye lazily to see Julia beaming down at me; she shook my shoulder again in an attempt to wake me up. I sighed then hesitantly forced myself out of my cosy pit.

"Morning!" Julia chirped.

"What time do you call this?" I snapped groggily.

"Exactly..." Natalie called then sighed, she was perched on top of Luke's sleeping form and her clothes were slightly crumpled as if she had hurriedly dressed.

Scurrying over to my closet, I selected the days outfit. Some high wasted, acid wash shorts and an emerald crop top that I had shared with Elli but she let me take it. It still smelt of her... A tinge of sadness crossed my face before I replaced it with a small forced smile.

We locked Luke in the house still asleep just in case, he has his own set of keys so he shouldn't worry too much. But Luke could sleep through anything; the easiest way to wake him up was to tip a bucket of water over his head.

We strolled towards the town square before Julia dragged me in one direction, Natalie slowly traipsing behind.

First on the list was Taro's house.

"Morning!" Julia sang out to the three people that were gathered around a table. "This is Chelsea! And Chelsea, this is my boyfriend Elliott and his and Nat's ma Felicia," She pointed her graceful finger towards me then towards the rest. I smiled sheepishly at them all.

Elliott was pretty dorky looking with a mess of startlingly crimson hair, - the same shade as Natalie's and his mom- and round, black glasses that he kept shyly adjusting when they slipped down his nose.

I often wonder how he had scored Julia, the typical blonde babe and a nerd seemed unlikely but they were so cute together. Julia jumped on his lap and kissed him right in front of his mom and grampa. But they seemed perfectly fine with it. My parents would flip if I did that in front of them, (if I even manage to pull...) but it just showed how close they were and considered Julia family. A slightly disturbing family where they snogged each other but you know.

Felicia was really kind; she offered me a seat and a cup of chamomile tea even though I loved chamomile tea I had to refuse as we had a lot of other places to visit. This town was really weird, everybody we passed they smiled, in the city you always got a frown or a neutral look.

We sauntered back out into the town, Julia and Nat debating (arguing) on where we should head next.

"Could we visit Ganon? I need to ask about my barn and coop." The girls nodded and linked arms with me, Natalie on one side, Julia on the other. I'm such a problem resolver!

Ganon was quite peculiar, he seemed gruff and scary but he turned out to be pretty nice. He had a goofy smile and squinted at me as we strolled into the shop. I still felt a little on edge when I spoke to him even though he kept on shooting me his goofy grin. I didn't want to make him angry, who knows what he could do?

Various tools and wood shavings were scattered everywhere around the shop, Elli would hate this mess. Everytime I left just a hair grip on the floor she would freak out and I'd have to stop everything I was doing to pick it up.

"What can I do for you, Chelsea?" Ganon beamed at me after the introductions were pushed out of the way.

I ordered then paid in advance for the work, Ganon promised to start the work tomorrow so I would have to be up early to greet him. Great... Maybe I could force Luke to get up? Maybe not...

**...**

After meeting everyone in the town, I was quite impressed with where I had moved. There seemed to be some really nice people, chatty girls and fit lads. Hehe... Apart from Will he was creepy, he kept on saying weird things like 'beautiful' or 'my lady'-disturbing and he was engaged-shocking, I know- so I don't think he was flirting but you never know.

I hadn't met everyone though, as Nat informed me there was still Julia's 'dickishly handsome' cousin and the 'posh daddy's girl' Sabrina.

Although, all the girls are nice I can tell Julia and Nat are going to be my best friends on these strange islands. Lily is too wrapped up in Will to really have a lot of friends and Lanna's so vain and obnoxious.

"Uh, you probably don't wanna meet Sabrina she's such a baby always with her nose in a book. And Vaughn, Vaughn is just beaut but he could help himself by not dressing like a cowboy and not being a dick all the time." Natalie babbled, as we sat on the beach located near the Love God's (Denny) shack. Julia picked the place- surprise, surprise...

His boat was not docked yet, so we figured he would still be out fishing much to Julia's disappointment. She was desperate to set me up with him but I wasn't too sure, he was a little too popular. I couldn't really deal with the boys that very girl wanted it was way too stressful.

"So Chels, have you spotted any lads?" Natalie smirked at me.

So they want to talk about boys, I crossed my legs together then laced my fingers.

"Well," I began, my mind running through things to say.

I haven't really seen anyone special yet so I'm looking forward for this 'dickishly handsome' cousin of Julia's.

"It's basically hunk city here, so I'm not sure who I like yet. I think you've got your eye on Pierre, I saw the way you were looking at him earlier in his house." I smirked knowingly.

I could tell Nat had a thing for the small purple hatted man. He didn't even look our age yet he was 22. I couldn't actually believe it; to be honest it's still processing in my mind. Everytime we passed him or he looked up she would look away her cheeks glowing crimson and her eyes sparkling with admiration.

Nat blushed turning her head away, "Is it really that glaringly obvious?" She's so cute!

"Well, basically, yeah, I think you should tell him he seems to like you too his eyes never left you in his house. That was pretty rude to be honest. And anyways there doesn't need to be any secrets here," Julia hummed, trailing her fingers along in the sand.

I nodded. Copying Julia; I began to draw shapes in the sand until a small run-down boat docked at the makeshift platform. Denny jumped off his boat, carrying his cooler-presumably filled with fish and ice- his muscles bulging.

"Hi Denny!" Julia waved madly, grinning and jumping up and down as if he wouldn't notice her.

"Julia! Stop jumping you're gonna have someone's eye out!" I giggled.

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, spinning back around when Denny approached us.

"Hey girls!" Denny smiled, could he please stop being so damn perfect? I don't have time to fall for him. "What you doing today, then?"

"Just showing Chels around the town, we were just waiting for you." Julia gave a wide grin.

"I'm Denny," Denny stuck out his tanned hand for me to shake.

I seemed to freeze, perfect... I forced myself to reach for his hand being able to move again then limply shook it. The feel of his big hand closed around my small one was weird. I thought it would feel amazing but something told me to be wary of everyone, his hand felt too tight around mine. Obviously, I was just worried, over thinking things as per.

"I know; I've heard a lot about you," I giggled.

"All good I hope," Denny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

I nodded but inside I wasn't sure whether to trust him, I wasn't entirely sure whether I could trust anyone. They all seemed too nice; I couldn't help but question their motives, like Mirabelle had given me a free milker, shears and brush for when I got animals, why would she do that? As usual I was going too far but I came to the conclusion that they did it because they were genuinely kind and concerned for me, just trying to help me get started.

While I had been lost in thought, Julia was making small talk with Denny about the weather whilst Natalie browsed social websites on her phone. Speaking of the weather, dark clouds had covered the two islands, not very promising...

"Are we going you two, I don't really fancy walking through the rain?" Natalie snapped, pulling herself up. "I'm not waiting for you to flirt with him and break my brother's heart..." Natalie muttered.

"I'm not flirting, Nat it's called being polite something you obviously don't understand!" Julia hissed. "We're gonna go now Denny, see you later!" Julia gave a small wave, I smiled and Nat stormed away.

I sighed and Julia and I caught up with her. "Hey guys don't fight. You're driving me away!" I giggled.

We threaded our arms through each other's again as we gradually made our way back to our houses.

**...**

**Authors Note:**

Another chapter done! This chapter was lacking a little in length compared to the last one but for my previous stories I set myself a target of 1,000 words per chapter but for this story I would prefer to write as much as I like and as little as I like. Then it won't seem forced and boring. So I'm sorry for any short chapters!

Thank you for reviewing, - sorry forgot your name! - I'm so excited to write this and can't wait to carry on.

Thank you for reading! Please rate and review as it inspires me and encourages me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just How I Like You...**

**Luke's POV**

I had settled in to the islands quite quickly, it was peaceful here unlike the city everybody knew each other and most got along. I had spent my first day sprawled over Chelsea's couch not really doing much, but these last days I have been helping Ganon fix up Chelsea's coop and barn. Ganon was thinking about taking me on at his shop because of my experience before uni with my dad and the course I had took on carpentry.

This morning, I woke up early. A rare thing for me. Chelsea was still laid with the covers wrapped around her in her bed. I pulled on my clothes then positioned my bandana over my blue spikes. Heading for the door, I grabbed my keys from the bowl, which was set on a shelf near the door, and then fumbled around trying to unlock the door. When I managed to open it I headed outside in the fresh summer morning.

I wasn't sure where exactly I was heading until I saw a figure sat on the dock of the beach. I curiously padded over to find out who it was.

"Uh, hello?" I nervously stammered.

"Oh, hi Luke!" It was Lanna; her sing-song voice rang through my ears as she twisted around her golden locks flying. She tapped the space next to her where she was sat, encouraging me to sit. I plopped down and smiled at her.

"Whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fishing!" she giggled at my ignorance. I just didn't think she was that into fishing you know being a singer and all but I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Lanna's face looked pure today or at least this morning. She had no makeup on yet she looked quite pretty. Her face was a milky white, her eyelashes were really long and her pink lips were pulled into a cute frown of concentration.

"What're you looking at?" Lanna flushed, hiding her face behind her hands cutely. I laughed at her unexpected shyness towards me.

I didn't bother to answer her; I just looked out towards the sea, admiring its brightness and the way it sparkled with each ripple.

"It's relaxing isn't it?" Lanna began, pulling her line out and removing the fish successfully before throwing it into the cooler and adding bait again.

"What? Fishing?" I questioned, turning to look at her again.

"Yeah, that's why I do it. My life was way too stressful back in the city but my dad used to take me fishing when I was younger, I think that's why I've grown to like it so much." Lanna threw her line back out again, her concentration frown returned.

"What about your mum, what did she do with you?"

Lanna looked away pain printed on her face and suddenly I felt really guilty," I'm so sorry." I began.

"No it's quite alright; she passed when I was six months. What about your family?" Lanna interrupted, determination evident in her face as she tried to hide the tears brimming in her bright orbs.

"Well my mom ran away with this lad and left my dad to cope with me but my dad used to play with me in his workshop. That's what I do now I'm a carpenter," Lanna nodded as I continued with my list of life events.

Finally, when I finished with the leaving uni part she smiled. "You know Luke, you're really interesting. Do you uh..." She flushed slightly before controlling herself once more. "Do you have someone uh, special?"

"Not someone who I'm currently with but she is very special and pretty." I smirked at Lanna leaning in to whisper in her ear. Her eyes began to sparkle and her lips slightly curved into a smile. "Well, I probably better get going, Chelsea will be wondering where I am." Lanna nodded, smiling at me as I left the beach and headed back to Chelsea's farm to laze on her couch yet again.

**...**

**Chelsea's POV**

I was stood on the beach with Julia and Nat as we waited for the ferry to dock. I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement at the thought of meeting Julia's cousin yet I was also overwhelmed with nerves. The ferry came to a halt and my stomach flipped as a guy stormed off.

He was just, just perfect. Better than Denny. He had silver hair and violet orbs that I thought I was gonna get lost into they were that gorgeous.

"Vaughhhnnn! Hey, how was the trip?" Julia ran up to her cousin while I shyly followed.

"It was fine Julia. Julia, stop! Julia, get off me!" Vaughn began to shout as Julia hugged him, his cheeks had begun to flush crimson. Too damn cute!

"I haven't seen you in a month Vaughn what do you expect?" Julia giggled.

"Hey Vaughn," Natalie nodded at him earning one in return from the new Love God.

"Natalie. Who's this?" Vaughn squinted at me as I awkwardly shifted behind them all.

"This is Chelsea; she came to the islands a couple of days ago." Julia draped her arm over me pushing me towards Vaughn.

"Uh, nice to meet you! I'm Chelsea, I'm the new uh farmer..." My eyes never left the floor I was that embarrassed.

"Hi." That single word but oh it was so good.

I looked up anxiously to meet with his beautiful eyes because I couldn't handle the voice I had just heard. It was deep and so sexy and oh he's just too perfect. Nervously, I stuck out my and for him to shake and was surprised when his warm hand closed over mine giving it a firm shake before letting it lifelessly drop to my side.

I think he just killed my arm.

No I think he just killed me.

This is too much to take.

I can't think how girls survive here with all these hunks (except Will-XD).

**...**

I spent the rest of the day clearing my farm and thinking of Vaughn. His eyes wouldn't leave my mind. They were too damn gorgeous. Damn them sexy eyes. I'm gonna dream about them. Damn.

**Authors Note:**

Damn those oh so sexy eyes. Oh Vaughn why do you have to be perfect, if anyone knows a Vaughn look- alike, can I have him just for a second or maybe two. XD

Thank you for reading this chapter, please rate and review it really inspires me to carry on writing. My face literally glows when I get a new review. Seriously, I'm like a torch...


	4. Chapter 4

**Just How I Like You...**

**Chelsea's POV**

I smiled triumphantly at my clear farm. I had neatly tilled the ground in rows, yet I was stumped at what seeds to plant. I knew I had to get some grass seeds for my animals and had already ordered Luke to work on a fence.

To be honest I'm kinda surprised as to how quick I managed to finish this work with my mind being focused on Vaughn and all. Speaking of Vaughn he had come to talk to Luke earlier about needing some help fixing the animal shop up, Ganon was already busy with my request of a silo.

"Luke!" I yelled at him. He looked up, confused. "I'm just nipping out," I fiddled with a loose strand of my hair whilst gathering up my bandana that I had carelessly thrown to the ground because of the heat.

Luke nodded then carried on hammering the wood and wire together. I then headed over to the library with my notebook and pen to research seeds I could plant that would grow in time.

**...**

I gently pushed open the oak door then headed over to the desk; the clerk glanced over before a warming smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello, Chelsea?" she said a little uncertainly.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm looking for some books on crops, please."

She pointed in the direction of a couple of shelves lined up. I padded over and selected a spring crops book before finding a nice corner with a small table, some cushions and a girl I didn't recognise.

Not feeling particularly shy, I introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Chelsea,"

Her head jerked up, "Oh, hi, I'm Sabrina..." She nervously stated.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No, of course not." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, gesturing to the empty space across from her.

I plopped down on the cushions and set my things down on the table. I flipped open the book to the first pages and began scanning over each crop just to find out the basics. I noted some things down like how long it would take for each crop to grow and found turnips would probably be the best to start out with and considering I had already wasted a bit of the season they would be the quickest.

"What are you reading?" I questioned Sabrina, wanting to break the silence and make a new friend.

"Uh, it's about a girl who runs away, you?"

"I'm just researching some things about which crops to grow. Do many people visit this library? It seems pretty quiet..."

"Not really, just me." She looked down at her feet.

Sabrina seemed really lonely. I had met Regis, her father; he was pretty scary and seemed controlling.

"I could visit more, if you want..." I suggested; I wasn't sure if she liked me but I couldn't stand to see her looking so upset.

"Okay!" Her eyes shone with excitement and she seemed to look happier.

**...**

We chatted a bit longer before I left the library. I strolled down the road, then headed into Chen's store.

As soon as I saw who was inside I felt like leaving, "Hi Vaughn, Chen."

I smiled, trying my best not to go weak at the knees. Vaughn turned around to look at me.

Abort mission! Crap! I'm sure I'm going to fall over.

I padded over to the shelf to grab my turnip seeds, concentrating on my walking. I reached up to grab them.

Great. I'm too short.

I tried a couple more times before I felt a presence behind me. The leather coated arm reached up and grabbed at least ten bags of turnip seeds, I swear my face was nearly on fire.

"Thanks Vaughn..." I mumbled, looking down as he handed me the packets.

I paid at the desk before sneaking a quick glance at Vaughn. He was watching me! A smirk on his face! I huffily paced out, my head held high indignantly.

**...**

After I had finished the tedious job of planting my turnips and watering them, I collapsed on my second sofa. I felt so worn out and confused at Vaughn. He was supposed to be an idiot but he seemed pretty nice yet cocky to me. And good- looking...

I sighed as Luke crashed through the door, his face practically lit up.

"And where have you been?" I smirked; I knew exactly where he had been.

"Nowhere..." He looked at his feet as he headed over to the kitchen to begin cooking.

"Definitely not fishing with Lanna."

He gave me a death glare before throwing some frozen pizza and chips in the oven. I smirked before I snuggled into the blanket on the sofa and flicking through the channels.

**...**

**Authors Note:**

This chapter is a little short because nothing really happens apart from meeting Sabrina, the next chapter is where everything happens...

Rate and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Just How I Like You...**

**Julia's POV**

I rushed around Chelsea's farm house trying to get ready for the fireworks festival; it started in 2 hours so I didn't have long.

"Natalie!" I snapped. "Go get ready!" The red head was picking at her false nails that I had applied for her an hour earlier. This was so stressful.

**...**

At least I didn't have to help Chelsea and fuss around her as she was perfectly capable of getting herself ready unlike Natalie. I glared at her as she pulled her clothes over her head angrily. She carelessly threw them to the ground and pulled on her aqua skater dress. It was decorated with crystals along the hem and looked beautiful on her along with her aqua pumps. I smiled at her as she twirled for me.

"You look beautiful! You still need to do your makeup though..." I mumbled, not really wanting to anger her any more. Natalie was scary when she was angry.

Luckily, she just flounced into the bathroom with my makeup bag. I copied her previous actions, tearing off my clothes and squeezing into my skin- tight red dress. It was decorated with white beads and pearls along the edges. It was a little short but hey, I was out to impress. I finished my look off with white heels. I then took down my blonde locks letting them fall around my bare shoulders.

Chelsea then came out in her lime maxi dress and black sandals. Her hair was flowing down her back and her makeup was perfect. She looked truly beautiful.

Chelsea stood in front of the mirror, inspecting herself. She frowned and sighed before pulling on a fake smile. I knew that Chelsea had really low confidence. I think it was down to bullying but she didn't like to talk about it.

"You look stunning," I whispered, pulling her in for a quick hug, not wanting to crease her dress or smudge her makeup.

**...**

I grasped Chelsea and Natalie's hands as I stumbled into Kirk's boat. They giggled at my clumsiness as Kirk started the boat and we headed over to Meadow Island.

**...**

As the boat docked, I peered around. The Island was pretty full, crowds of residents and tourists. We met up with Elliot, Pierre and Vaughn then headed over to a quiet corner where there were little people. I spread the blankets down into a square shape, big enough for more than 6 people to sit down. Chelsea dumped the picnic basket down and opened it to reveal the food we had packed (after all you can't really rely on guys to bring the necessities).

"So, Chelsea how's the farm going?" Elliot asked Chelsea.

"Good, I just planted my turnip seeds." She blushed, nervously peeking at Vaughn, who was smirking.

I frowned, confused but decided not to bring it up as Chelsea looked so embarrassed.

**...**

**Chelsea's POV**

After we chatted a little longer Ganon shouted that the fireworks were about to begin. Julia rested her locks on Elliot's chest, Natalie edged closer to Pierre and I was left with Vaughn...

He didn't seem to mind though as he just smirked at my embarrassment.

"They're really pretty..." I mumbled anxiously as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

Vaughn raised his eyebrows at me causing me to blush once again and look away.

**...**

After the fireworks finished, we all paraded over to the bar already a little tipsy as we managed to sneak extra free champagne. Our group sat at a table fairly close to the bar and dance floor.

"I'll get the drinks with Chels!" Julia beamed, dragging me over to the bar.

We ordered three cocktails -for me, Jules and Nat- and three pints of beer -for the lads. I handed over the money that we had collected earlier that week from our group then took the drinks back to our table.

I sipped my cocktail slowly, not wanting to hit my body with a rush of alcohol as I didn't normally take it too well.

I saw Will approaching our table with his gang of rich boys. He had a tray in hand which he proceeded to put on the table carefully. There was shot glasses filled with strange, rainbow liquids. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink. They looked disgusting.

"Hello everyone! Chelsea, I bought you some shots to welcome you to the islands!" Will beamed.

I was a little unsure of accepting the glass that Will had thrust towards me but my parents always taught me to be polite so I accepted. I downed the red liquid and instantly felt queasy. But Will looked so happy I was doing it so I downed the 2nd and 3rd before I actually could feel the sick approaching my throat.

I ran outside, Julia and Natalie following me. Julia grabbed my chestnut locks whilst Natalie held my dress back.

I felt better after I had gotten rid of the acid and alcohol in my stomach. We headed back inside, back over to our table. Will looked worried and had prepared a glass of water for my return.

"Sorry my lady, I didn't think it would hit you that hard," I took the water from his hand and drank it.

"Its okay, Will. I feel much better now anyway." I smiled at him.

Music began to play in the bar as the DJ finally had everything set up.

"Let's go dance!" Natalie extended her hand towards mine and we followed Julia, who had already eagerly bounded over to the dance floor.

Whilst we were dancing, I noticed Lanna cuddled up to Denny who had his arm hung limply around her. I frowned; she was totally leading Luke on. I feel a bit bad saying this but I'm glad Luke didn't come to the bar today because he might have been upset if he saw them like that together.

I left our group on the dance floor as I was too tired and went to sit at our table with Vaughn, who wouldn't dance. Pfffttttt...

**? POV**

I plopped down onto a chair in the crowded and noisy bar; looking around at the gathered couples I noticed two people sat together which tugged at my heart.

Chelsea and Vaughn.

Chelsea was blushing as Vaughn looked at her. They seemed to enjoy being together. Vaughn began saying something which Chelsea laughed at.

I couldn't stand to look at them any longer.

It was breaking my heart.

He's mine.

I have to have him.

She needs to back off.

Before I make her.

**Authors Note:**

It's going down...!

Rate and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Just How I Like You...**

**? POV**

Nervously, I peered around.

Silence. It was golden.

I sighed, pulling my clothes over my slim frame.

I crept outside in the night sky.

The moon was dull and covered in fog tonight leaving it up to the streetlights dotted around the town to create the pools of light.

I knew exactly where I was heading.

Yet...

I was hesitating.

It was unlike me.

But,

some part of me didn't want to do this.

She was my friend...

Supposedly...

But...

She had to back off.

Vaughn is mine.

Even though I also have _him_...

I need Vaughn.

I shook the thoughts out of my mind and continued to her farm.

I reached the bridge to her farm then strolled across it, forgetting my previous nervousness.

I looked around at the neatly tended fields and her new barn and coop.

She had worked hard.

Obviously not distracted by a certain cowboy.

But, I had to remember the previous events of the night.

I padded over to her tool shed and opened the oak box that was huddled in the corner.

Inside were a few bags of turnip seeds she had saved ready to plant after this week's harvest. I shoved them into my dress pocket.

It was a little loss but it would still impact her.

I knew all about Chelsea.

How she had little confidence and how it could knock her down just by a little loss.

It also helped that she was naive and thought everyone was her friend.

She seemed to be living in a fantasy world.

Could she not see what she was doing?!

How she was hurting me!

Anger filled me.

She needed to learn.

I own Vaughn and _him_, they are my property.

Revenge is sweet.

So sweet.

**Authors Note:**

...

Rate and review please!


End file.
